


i can feel the earth move when you speak

by alphas



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Platonic Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphas/pseuds/alphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simplemente Grantaire descubriéndose en Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can feel the earth move when you speak

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba fregando los platos mientras escuchaba Kings de The Pierces y acabé escribiendo esto en Evernote.  
> Solo es una tontería, ni siquiera espero que la lea nadie.  
> Pero si alguien la lee, pues... gracias. Espero que te guste.

Grantaire no creía en nada.

En nadie.

Ni siquiera en sí mismo.

 

Hasta que le conoció.

Entonces empezó a creer en algo.

O más bien, en alguien.

 

Porque solo cuando escuchaba a Enjolras era cuando notaba la Tierra moverse.

Porque solo cuando miraba a Enjolras era cuando sabía que podría luchar contra lo que fuera.

 

Porque solo junto a Enjolras se sentía _vivo_.


End file.
